Sea of Stars
by Mentos
Summary: Neopia has been divided in a long, world wide battle between light and dark. And a young Wocky named Emi, has been chosen to save it. With her two friends, Ace and Zayne, at her side, she starts the adventure of a lifetime.


So here is a story that I was planning on submitting to the Neopian Times….until I found out that any trace of romance is practically a sin there. There isn't even that much of it, but I know it would still be rejected. I didn't want this story to go to waste after putting so much work into it, so I decided to display it here! I might even re-write a none romantic version and submit it depending on the reactions I get here. It probably isn't the best idea for me to trust people on the internet to not steal my story. But I really would like to get my story out there, so I'll take my chances. But if my story is stolen and submitted to the Neopian Times, know that you will not get away with it.

Also, not all of my chapters will be this short. I plan to combine some chapters since this is a pretty long story.

P.S: I do not own Neopets, but all original characters are mine. Do not steal, or flame! Thanks and enjoy!

* * *

It wasn't long after my birth that I was given away. I remember that moment as if it was yesterday. Mommy's hair was a brilliant shade of blond that simply glowed in the sunlight as she carried me through the woods. We followed a trial that twisted and turned and strayed away from the busy Neopia Central. I listened as the sound of the bustling city faded into the sound of nature and mommy whispered to me. 

"Emi…" Mommy started, her voice was sad and soft. She picked me up with both of her hands and placed my forehead on to hers. I watched a tear slide down her cheek. "I didn't want to do this. I really, really didn't. But you…you are just…" She started but couldn't find the words. "You are very special, Emi. You are destine for things greater than I can deal with." I purred and nuzzled her pointy fearie ears; I didn't understand why Mommy was sad.

"You'll find you're place, I promise you." She whispered on last time, with a small unconvincing smile. It wasn't long before we reached a small building in the center of the woods. A tiny bell rang on the door as we entered; the room was an inviting warm yellow color. Yet it sent shivers down my spine. Centered in the room was a desk with two neopets seated behind it. Mommy and I approached the desk. "Hello Miss, how may I help you today?" A kind, pink Uni asked.

"Hello, I am here to drop off my pet. We have been having… money issues." She said, not meeting the Uni's eyes. I squirmed in her arms to look up at her. But…that's not what Mommy told me! I let out a small meow, to get her attention, but Mommy continued to talk to the Uni.

"I can sure understand that, Miss." The Uni nodded. "Dr. Death here will help you." Mommy held me close to her beating heart. Dr. Death, an elderly yellow Techo, motioned us over with the most unpleasant expression. He led us to the backroom. Small gray cages lined the walls. All sorts of pets sat, looking gloomy as ever inside. My eyes were wide with curiosity.

I was still a young wocky, and didn't know any better. If only I was old, if only I was wiser. I could have saved myself for what was about to happen. But then again, I should stop wishing about what I could have done. I had no idea that I would soon be sitting in the same gray cages, and that Mommy…beautiful Mommy would no longer be with me.

That moment will forever be burned in my mind. Dr. Death's cold hands clutching my fur, Mommy's last glance at me threw the long strands of her bright blond hair, and of course, the feeling of loneliness as I was placed in my new dark and cold room. One that would become my home for years.

* * *

"Ha ha! You are no match for the awesome powers of Ace! The strongest Kougra in all of Neopia!!"

I roll my eyes as I turn to face my best friend aka the "strongest Kougra is all of Neopia". Ace stood atop of the rusty broken down play set looking high and mighty. Despite the fact that, like me, he had been abandon by his owner at a young age. We have grown up together, seeing as our rooms are right next to each other. "What ever you say, Ace! But you are no match for the beautiful, amazing, AND award winning Emi! The most gorgeous brown Wocky in all of Neopia and beyond!" I joked, stressing every adjective. I took a girly spin, showing off my long bushy tail to Ace.

Ace crouched down into a pounce stance and then leaped from the play set, landing directly in front of me. "I'd like to see you try, girly! And the color brown isn't pretty, it's the color of dirt!" He bellowed before pouncing on me. "Ahh!" I yelled as the two of us rolled down the hill into the over grown grass and wild flowers. "Stop!" I giggled as we wrestled "You'll mess up my fur!"

He pinned me to the ground with his large paws and looked down at me with a triumphant smile. "And the winner is…?"

"ME!" I yell as I quickly push up on his chest and leap, pinning him down the other way. I giggled uncontrollably as Ace glared up. "How many times are you going to fall for that one?" I say through my laughs. I roll of him in an effort to catch a breath. "I was going easy on you." Ace replied standing up to brush the dirt off his fur.

"Emi! Ace!" A voice snapped from over the hill. It wasn't long before the tall shadow of our faerie caretaker loomed our ditch. Her long barrel like curls fell almost to her hand, which were on her hips. "There you two are! What did I say about leaving the play ground? Come on! Emi, there is someone here to see you!" She called. Ace and I exchanged looks.

"C-Coming Mia." I said, trooping up the hill with Ace. "Do you think…?" I whispered to him. Ace gave me an encouraging smile "It could be!" He whispered back. I skipped ahead excitedly behind Mia. Ace quickly followed behind. "

You'll write to me right?" the Kougra asked with a worried expression. "Of course I will!" I gave Ace a quick hug before following Mia into the building. Ace was left alone outside. I gave him one last look through the glass window. Would this be the last time I ever see him? Just like my mother? Ace's giant paw lay flat pushed against the glass.

A pang of sadness hit my heart and I lingered back, as if to stall what would probably be the best moment of my life. The moment I had been waiting for. My adoption.

Mia squeezed my paw to get my attention. I snapped out of my thought and looked up at her. Mia had been almost like a mother figure ever since I came to the pound. She was loving and really cared for the abandon neopets. At the same time, she was strict and very rule oriented. Nothing got past her. "You'll be ok, sweetie!" Mia whispered to my soothingly and she motioned me to a small plastic chair sitting alone against the unadorned wall. The chair squeaked as I fidgeted nervously awaiting what could be my future family. "Now wait here, I will be back soon." With a kiss on the head, she was gone.

I sat there for what seamed like hours. The room I was in was very bare and plain. The walls were a boring white, with no trace of design or style. A few other chairs lined the opposite wall behind a wooden desk. I had never been in this room, or even knew it was here. Hm, I wonder why. Not that I would ever want to visit such a bland place ever again. I decided to play a game in my mind to pass the time.

In my head, I imagined the white wall as a canvas with paint cans scattered around the floor. Then, I went to work. Closing my eyes, I pictured my paws dipping into the cool paint can and then smearing it on the wall. I took it color by color. Painting what ever my creativity wished. I stood back to admire my work. Across the once bland wall, was now I beautiful night sky. The blues and purples blended into deep space and yellow and white stars dotted sloppily around. Other than the night, there were many things going on in my picture. I was painted in there, dancing in the stars with Ace and other neopets. We look so happy, so free, so…

Real?

I watched in amazement as my sky morphed into reality. I heard laughing, music, trees rustling in the back round, and waves lapping a beach. But over all rang a voice. A beautiful voice singing out to the happy people. Looking up, I spotted the source of the voice. Up in the sky shone a large blinding light. The voice was now very clear, and was drawing me in.

"Trust in your heart…

You'll find the way…

Never will we part…

Home you will stay…"

The voice sang louder and louder as I was drawn closer. I looked behind me, I was floating. Stars surrounded me, and the people below me watched in awe. The water reflected the light and continued to crash the shore. I was directly in front of the light. Squinting my eyes, I could make out a figure inside the light. It was a girl, her eyes glowed green in the light. Her singing faded to nothing as her face beguine to disappear. She reached out her hand to my paw. I look at her hesitantly.

And then, it was gone. All of it. The light, the girl, the beach, and the people…all were gone without warning. And I was back in my little white room.

The doorknob turned and soon I found myself nervously clutching the sides of my chair. But not because of the adoption that might take place…

…Because the lady that walked in the door was neither Mia nor a potential adoptive parent. But Queen Fyora herself.


End file.
